Various systems are used for processing dirt and/or debris mixtures, which may include rocks, concrete pieces, wood pieces, stones, discarded hardware, and other types of dirt and/or debris. That processing may include feeding and screening the dirt and/or debris mixtures into multiple piles. For example, one pile may contain essentially soil, and other piles may contain material of different sizes with at least some of those piles having commercial value as recycled product(s). Examples of systems for processing dirt and/or debris mixtures are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,234,608; 7,223,059; 7,264,190; and 7,296,676. The complete disclosures of those patents are herein incorporated by reference for all purposes.
Some debris mixtures may contain debris of different materials, such as wood pieces and rock. Those debris mixtures need to be separated from each other to have commercial value as recycled product(s) and/or for further processing. Various equipment may be used that separate the debris mixtures into separate piles, such as a pile primarily composed of wood pieces and another pile primarily composed of rock.